The Four Heroes and the Xmen
by Energy Wiz
Summary: When Clockwork discovers that a woman by the name of Jean Gray will destroy the entire universe he summons Danny Phantom,Sonic,Ben,and my own custom made character Laserstorm to stop her. go to my profile to understand the story better. RatedK for safe
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Note: It's is important to read the Prologue**

**In this section I will tell you about my own created heroes and how they acquired their powers as well as a mythical history before the story. But remember, this is a story. What I'm about to tell you is not true. Well, in the story it is, but not in real life. So now that's out of the way, cue boring history part.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once long ago there were two magical objects of incredible power. The Mega Orb and The Master Emerald. These two magical jewels, using their supreme powers, created the universe. This in turn spawned 10 more smaller orbs from the Mega Orb and 7 Smaller Emeralds from the Master Emerald.**

**The 7 New Emeralds were know as the Chaos Emeralds while the 10 New Orbs were known as the Elemental Orbs of Power.**

**The 10 New Orbs Created the planets, stars, and every other object in existence. Theses Orbs filled the universe with their elements as well such as Fire, Ice, Water, etc. **

**While the 7 Chaos Emeralds gave energy for everything the Orbs created to sustain itself. The Emeralds also gave energy for all living things so that they could survive. So, basically, Chaos Emeralds keep the living things going. The Orbs also continually supplied their elements to everything that used an element. The Orbs put the necessary ingredients in and the Chaos Emeralds use their energy to run it.**

**And anyone that claimed all the orbs and/or the Emeralds would receive Ultimate power unmatched by anything.**

**However, Humans as well as other species, learned about the power of the Elemental Orbs and The Chaos Emeralds. They wanted to use this power for their own selfish purposes. They began to fight to try and claim the Orbs and Emeralds in a war. That war nearly destroyed the world. Chaos reigned from every corner.**

**So Yon, a mysterious and powerful wizard/Sorcerer, using all the power he had, snatched the orbs and the emeralds away from their selfish owners' grasp. Yon then scattered all 7 Chaos Emeralds in a remote location on Earth - one that few human know about.**

**Yon then had to find a place for the Master Emerald to be guarded and well kept. He remembered a group of Enchinda living alone on a island. He saw goodness in their hearts and decided to let them guard the Master Emerald. The Enchinda accepted and told that they would guard it with their lives. The power from this Emerald caused the island to float high in the air and out of sight by anyone. This was how Angel Island was born.**

**Yon, having taken care of the emeralds, now how to protect the Orbs from falling into the wrong hands. At first he consider scattering them in the same place he scattered the emeralds. But, he decided that it was too dangerous to have all of the most powerful objects in the world in one remote location. So having no place to hide them chanted a powerful spell on the orbs that made sure the orbs could not be seen by normal means transforming them into powerful beings, including the Mega Orb. Yon then scattered the orbs all over the earth to be sure that no one would ever use the power of the orbs again. **

**Many years went by. Eventually, people discovered the orbs and once again tried to use them for their own selfish purposes. Yon's spell prevented them from directly using the orbs. However, they did find a loophole. The power of the orbs could be used through machines causing havoc and destruction. They even found a way to absorb the power of the orbs into themselves - to turn themselves into powerful beings through machines as well. Thus basically making the spell Yon put on them useless.**

**Yon was horrified to discovered this loophole so using all the strength he had brought back all the orbs to himself. Yon knew he was too weak to cast another powerful spell on the orbs to prevent anyone or any machine to ever use their powers again. Age, after many millennium, had caught up with him. He realized that the orbs needed to be kept by someone to protect them from evil. But he realized that anyone would be too weak without using the orb's powers to ward off the powerful evil that wanted the orbs. Yon, using every last bit of strength he had, managed to weaken the enchantment on the orbs to allow one person to bypass Yon's earlier enchantment, so that one person could use the powers of the orbs without the need of machines. One of good heart. But little did Yon know that weakening his enchantment on the orbs gave other wizards a chance to break the enchantment completely.**

**Yon knew he had to make sure that the one person was of good heart because once he chose the one person it could not be undone. As part of his enchantment on the orbs, when the Chosen One appeared the orbs would give him an energy that would give him powers beyond his imagination. Yon knew this also came with a heavy price. Once the energy was given to the Chosen One, it could not be taken away. And the powers would always stay with the Chosen One, no matter what. The Chosen One would always be The Chosen One. However that wasn't the main downside. The downside would be that the Chosen one would never age, but could still be killed in battle. Yon then realized that one man could never do this alone. He would need friends, trusted companions. **

**Yon cast one more spell on the orbs so that they would give some energy to some of the Chosen One's closet friends. The energy would give each of the Chosen One's friends one or two powers. However, the consequences with the Chosen One would be present with the Chosen One's friends, as well.**

**Yon then sent one of the orbs to a pedestal in the ruins of Zalkor. So that when the Chosen one touched it, he and his friends would receive the energy. Yon then scattered the other orbs not to far away from the ruins of Zalkor along with the Mega Orb. **

**Then, Yon, with his work done, waited for the Chosen One.**

**After many years, a young boy named Joshua and his friends came to the ruins of Zalkor with their families on a trip. During that trip, Joshua's friends went exploring into the very same chamber to which Yon had sent the first orb. One of Joshua's closet friends, Nathan, tried to touch the orb. Before he did, Joshua came into the chamber and started telling his friends that they weren't allowed in the chamber. As if by fate, Joshua tripped on a small ruin sticking out of the ground and went somersaulting into the pedestal that contained the orb. The vibrations shook the pedestal and the orb fell into Joshua's hands.**

**Instantly, a purple beam of light shot down from the ceiling, enveloping all of the teenagers in the light. While in that light purple, lighting circulated through each of the teenagers, but Joshua's was the most severe.**

**It was not until later, outside of a museum ,that they discovered their powers. They all were pretty shocked and excited about this. Just then, three dark creatures of huge size attacked and after much battling Joshua's gang was victorious. And Because he was the Chosen One, Joshua's had sensed that there were three orbs nearby. Going totally on instinct, Joshua found three orbs in the exact spots were they had defeated the three huge creatures. He then could somehow sense that there were 6 other orbs not in his possession along with the Mega Orb. Joshua was confused as to why he needed to find these orbs, but he later realized that it was best to trust his mind.**

**Joshua then told his friends Nathan, Monteff, Christopher, and Tommy about the orbs and how it was important that they find all of them. They agreed and after many days of searching, they found all 10 orbs. They did not find the Mega Orb.**

**Later that night Yon visited Joshua in his dreams. Yon told Joshua that he was chosen to be the guardian of the orbs and that his friends were chosen to be his protectors. As you can probably imagine, Joshua was shocked by this. Sensing his astonishment, Yon told Joshua exactly what was required of the Guardian of the Orbs. Joshua was the only one capable of using the power of the orbs. Joshua could channel the orb's power to others so that they could use it along with him. Yon warned Joshua to do that only if he truly needed help. Yon left out the consequences part. He felt that there was no need to worry Joshua at that time. This would prove to be a grave error.**

**So after a few more days Joshua and his friends became the Dynamos, a team that would protect their city from danger. Many people thought that they were evil and a nuisance. As a result, the mayor and the police did everything in their power to stop them. Of course, it was no use. **

**Over the next few months, all of the Dynamos families - parents, sisters, and brothers, had somehow vanished. What was even stranger was that no threats or demands for ransom were given to the Dynamos or anyone for that matter. So Tommy, Monteff, and Christopher started to search for them all around the globe. While Joshua and Nathan continued to protect their home city from trouble.**

**After many days of battling evil doers, Joshua found himself facing Silencer - a guy who had four elemental powers (Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity). At one point in the battle, Joshua had been knocked into a power plant's tanks and was electrocuted severely. Only Joshua was more surprised than Silencer that he was able to leap to his feet and fire a laser at Silencer! At that moment, something happened. Joshua hand's began to glow bright red and dark red crackling lighting was firing off his hands. This crackling phenomena quickly spread to the rest of Joshua's body and culminated in Joshua emitting a red shockwave that spread out away from him in all directions. This shockwave only destroyed the power plant and knocked Silencer away. Everything else in the vicinity remained untouched, undamaged.**

**Joshua was very concerned about this and went back to his underground laboratory to communicate with Yon via a computer monitor. Yon reasoned that the electricity must have altered Joshua's energy, making it build up inside of Joshua rather than stopping at a certain limit as before. Yon told Joshua of a blue watch in the laboratory that ran on solar batteries. The battery was rechargeable so that solar energy could be stored. The watch was also able to measure how much energy Joshua was storing. A reading of 1000 was the normal point on the meter. Readings between 1100-1500 were the outer limits of Joshua's storage capacity. Readings of 1500-2000 indicated a point where the risk of Joshua uncontrollably unleashing another shockwave was likely. A reading of 2001-2500 indicated the possibility that the shockwave could annihilate entire cities; 2501-3000 was where the shockwave could destroy states and 3000+ the shockwave could destroy entire continents. Yon told Joshua that his capacity to store energy would increase with time.**

**Upon learning this, Joshua told Nathan. Nathan replied that he would help Joshua through this and suggested to Joshua that they begin the search for the Mega Orb. So the duo started searching for the Mega Orb.**

**Prologue End:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**So do you readers think this could be the start of a great story? Then please let me know. I have a tendency to stop making stories very quickly. So, encouraging reviews will help.**


	2. 1: Clockwork

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Or The X-men. However the Character Joshua is my own creation. As is Nathan, Yon, the Elemental orbs of power and the Mega Orb. 

The Scene is a view of a ruined Factory with the sky pitch black with loud thunder and at the bottom of the screen rocks, Stone, and Earth begin to from words which then go upwards across the screen like Credits do. Also there is a glowing red at the bottom of the screen which means that most likely fire is beneath the screen.

Energy Wiz Presents

A Fan fiction production

Most of the plot Non original 

Starring

Danny Phantom

Laserstorm

Sonic The Hedgehog

Ben 10

X-Men

And

(Two More Surprise Crossovers)

??????? ??????

???????

In

The Four Heroes and the X-men.

Summary: When Clockwork sees through his time portal that there is, in another world, a woman by the name of Jean Gray who will destroy the universe with her incredibly powerful telekinetic powers, so he sends Four Heroes into that world to stop her from doing so. But will Joshua, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ben Tennyson, and Danny Phantom be able to beat the Phoenix that is Jean Gray without being disintegrated? Will they find a way to block the effects of the disintegration powers of Jean Gray? Let's hope so.

(And yes Sonic does have an alter ego. Super Sonic duh)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Clockwork's Observation on Danny.

**Clockwork was in his lair studying the future of a world through his time portal when an Observant entered, came to Clockwork and said, "So how do you suppose we stop this person called Jean Gray from destroying the world?" Clockwork replies, "I think I'll send a certain Halfa in to help out." Observant replies, "You mean that Danny Phantom kid?" Clockwork nods his head and replies, "Yes. But I do not think that Danny alone can provide much help against a girl who can vaporize beings into molecules. This is why I am going to use my time portal to send some others in to help Danny." The Observant agrees, but warns, "Very well. But I cannot allow you to mess up the time stream any more then it needs to be. So you are allowed to send four heroes into that world to help no more and no less." Clockwork replies with "Understood." The Observant then disappears and Clockwork prepares to bring Danny into his lair.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cue Danny Phantom's theme song:

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_He's a Phantom.._

_Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom_

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine_

_Designed to view a world unseen_

_Got to catch them all cuz he's Danny Phantom._

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit_

_But then Danny took a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash and everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged_

_Phantom… Phantom…_

_When he fist woke he then realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes._

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and Fly!_

_He was much more unique then the other guys_

_It was then that he knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming thru_

_He's here to fight for me and you!_

_Got to catch them all cuz he's Danny Phantom._

_Got to catch them all cuz he's Danny Phantom._

_Got to catch them all cuz he's Danny Phantom._

_Got to catch them all cuz he's…… Danny Phantom._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny had dozed off to sleep again in Mr. Lancer's class when he was awakened by the sound of Mr. Lancer slamming his test papers onto his desk. Danny looked down and saw that the Paper was graded F-. Danny then thought to himself _Ughhh I would have done better on the test but that stupid Box Ghost kept me up chasing him all night. _

After class, Danny and his two best friends Tucker Foley and Samantha Mason **(I get hit in the head by Sam. "Ow I'm sorry with Danny's best friends Tucker and Sam")**Tucker notices Danny holding his failed paper in his hands. "Another F Danny?" Danny growls and says "It's not my fault! I would have had time to study but the Box Ghost kept me up all night!"

Sam started to giggle "The Box Ghost kept you up all night?" Danny replies obviously annoyed by Sam's remark "It's not that he was tough it was just that I had forgotten the Fenton Thermos!"

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off and Danny quickly said "Guys! Group Hug Now!" Sam and Tucker comply and then quickly hug each other over Danny allowing Danny to transform into his alter ego Danny Phantom without being seen by anyone else.

Danny flew up into the air to see what had alerted his ghost sense. Without warning, he was hit in the back by a rocket and sent crashing onto a rooftop. Danny quickly got up and turned to face his attacker - who was no one other than Skulker! "At long last I shall have your pelt, Ghost child!" "Okay, seriously Skulker, for the 154th time - that's sick and wrong!" Skuller isn't phased, " It does not matter what you think! Once I capture you I can do anything I want to you!" "Not going to happen Tin Can," Danny screams has he launches a ghost ray at Skulker hitting him square in the chest.

Skulker manages to recover and shoots a ghost laser from his laser arm limb. Danny goes intangible to dodge it. Danny retaliates with a ghost ball, which Skulker dodges. Skulker fires his rocket launchers at Danny and sneers, "Your making this harder then it needs to be." Danny goes intangible and all you hear is "And you're a physco who doesn't know when to give up." Danny then flies forward and give Skulker a powerful punch.

Skulker quickly gets back to his feet and begins charging up his laser limb again. He commands, "Hold still you welp," and fires. Danny dodges the laser blast and sends another ghost ball at Skulker. Skulker tries to dodge, but the ghost ball hits him and he is slammed into the street.

Danny Flies down to see if Skulker is out for the count. But Skulker quickly launches a ghost net on Danny and traps him inside. Skulker activates the net's shocking device and Danny is shocked by the net. Sam and Tucker appear out of nowhere and scream for Danny! Skulker aims his laser limb arm at the two teens and says "It's too late the ghost child is coming with me!" Tucker then brings out his PDA and says "Oh will see about that!" Tucker then begins to type some thing on his PDA. Skulker recognizes this trick and reacts quickly, "Oh no you don't!" Skulker leaps for Tucker, but is too late. Skulker's metal suit beeps and says "Go to the Library and check out a book on purple back Gorillas." Skulker yells angrily "NO!" He then says to Tucker angrily "You'll pay for this welp!"

Suddenly Skulker's suit sprouts his Jetpacks and the Metal suit forces him to go to the library. Tucker grins and puts away the PDA. "It always works!"

Sam helps Danny break free of the net. Danny punches Tucker on the arm, "Great Job Tuck!" Tucker replies, rubbing his arm, "Hey, no sweat! That's what I am here for!" Danny's watch starts to beep. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late again!" Curiously, Sam asks, "Late for what?" Danny gives her the "my Dad wants to show me and my family another invention of his" look. Sam immediately knows what is going on! "Oh boy your Dad and his inventions! Well I guess will see ya later." Tucker says "Meet us at the Nasty Burger when ever you get the chance." Danny replies, " I will."

Tucker and Sam turn and start to walk away. Danny sighs to himself. "_Well I guess I shouldn't be late!" _He finds a secluded spot and changes back to Danny Fenton, and races towards his house! As he walks through the door, his father, Jack Fenton, greets him. "Danny! You're just in time to witness my latest invention!" Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton, shoots Jack a look and Jack recants, "Oh I mean our invention." Maddie looks satisfied as she walks into the kitchen. Jack then whispers into Danny's ear " I really mean MY invention." Danny sighs and walks into the kitchen with his Father.

Once inside Danny his elder sister Jasmine**( I get hit in the head by Jasmine "Ow why do you girls keep doing that!?" Jasmine then gives me a dirty look. I then nervously say "Okay I mean along with his elder sister Jazz) **and his mom.

Jack then proudly says "Fenton Family: I would like to introduce you to the (He shows them a scientific big gun-like device) Fenton Miracle Gun!" Jazz is obviously annoyed and says, "The Fenton Miracle Gun?" Jack nods and replies, "It can shoot ectoplasm beams just like those ghost can. It can also paralyze a ghost for a few hours rendering it completely vulnerable to capture." Danny gulped. Jack then continues to say "It can fire ectoplasm goo as well. It even has a body-switching device on it!" Jazz is obvious still annoyed. She shrugs and asks, "Why would you put a body switching device on that machine? It doesn't even have anything to do with ghosts!" Jack replies "Well, I just thought it would be cool to have it installed. Plus, it has a cool name too." Jazz gets up, disgusted and leaves the room. "I'm going to go read a book."

Jack tosses the Fenton Miracle Gun to Danny and runs off, after Jazz. "Jazz! Wait! Didn't you think the Fenton Miracle Gun was cool?!" Maddie stands and looks at Danny, "I better go too and make sure she is alright!" Maddie walks away leaving Danny in the kitchen holding the Fenton Miracle Gun. _Why do I feel really anxious right now??_

Meanwhile, Clockwork, who had been watching Danny this entire time finally, decided now was the perfect time to, well, stop time!

As Danny was about to put the Miracle Gun on the table, he heard a familiar voice speak, "Time Out!" Danny knew those words all too well. He turns around to see Clockwork standing in the kitchen with him. "What do you want Clockwork?" "I need your help Danny." Danny replies, "With what?" Clockwork begins to walk around the table, grinning the keeping an eye on Danny. He replies, "To help out another world that will soon be in peril." Danny replies "What!? Why me!? I just can't abandon the town to go fight in another universe! What if ghosts run wild while I am gone?" Clockwork reassures Danny that time will be frozen in this town so nothing will happen while he is gone. That relaxes Danny, but only a little. "Well let me think for a sec." Danny thinks for a moment. He can't believe he's about to say this, but he does. "I'll help." Clockwork replies with much approval, "Wise decision, Danny. Wise decision indeed."

Clockwork teleports himself and Danny to his lair in the Ghost Zone. Danny asks, "So what am I supposed to do?" Clockwork begins to tell Danny the story. "You need to go to another world to stop a girl called Jean Gray from destroying that world and possibly the Universe ." Danny is genuinely puzzled, "One girl can do that?" Clockwork tells Danny that she is a very powerful being who has incredible telekinetic powers. That is why Danny will NOT be going alone. "Your Ghost Powers alone will not be enough to take down Jean Gray. Which is why I am sending three others in to help you."

Danny is curious. "Who are they?" Clockwork admits that he is still not entirely sure and tells Danny that there is a room down the hall, to the left, where he can relax and get some rest. There is much work still to be done. Danny agrees that a nap is a good idea. "Thanks. maybe I should get a little rest before I start fighting this Jean Gray." Clockwork replies "That would be your second wise decision today, young Daniel." Danny just groans and says "Call me Danny!" With that, Danny heads for the bedroom.

Clockwork resumes his search for the perfect three people to help Danny out. After a few more hours of searching with his time portal, Clockwork finds a blue hedgehog fighting a big fat scientist. Clockwork chuckles to himself, "Hmm, this one looks promising."

**Chapter 1 End**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how do you all like the story so far? And also please forgive me if I made the characters a little out of character. I haven't watched Danny Phantom in years. Also can you all guess who the blue hedgehog is? Please review.**


	3. 2: Two more recruits

**Chapter 2: Two More Recruits**

Sonic the Hedgehog was on his usual 100 mile morning jog when Tails flew beside Sonic with his plane, Tornado. Sonic greets him, "Hey Tails! What brings you here?" "Sonic we've got trouble!" Sonic grins, "Eggman Trouble?" Tails nods, "Do you mind putting your jog on hold for a bit?" Sonic replies "Of course! I'm always willing to kick his over-sized butt!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I do not know what Sonic's theme song is so I'll be playing a classic Sonic the Hedgehog song: Live and Learn as Sonic's theme Song**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sonic's Theme Song**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Intro Music)_

_Can you feel life moving through your mind?_

_Oooh it looks like it came back for more!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Can you feel time slipping down your spine?_

_Oooh! You try and try to Ignore!_

_Yeah!_

_But you can Hardly Swallow!_

_Your Fears and Pain!_

_When you can't help but follow!_

_It put's you right back where you came!_

_Live and Learn!_

_Hanging on the Edge of Tomorrow!_

_Live and Learn!_

_From the works of Yesterday!_

_Live and Learn!_

_If you beg or if you Borrow!_

_Live and Learn!_

_You may never find your way!_

_Whoa! Whoa! Oh Yeah!!!!_

_Can you feel the life tangle you up inside?_

_Yeah! _

_Now your face down on the floor!_

_OOoooOOOH!_

_But you can't save your sorrow_

_You've paid in Trade_

_When you can't help but follow_

_It puts you right back where you came!_

_Live and Learn!_

_Hanging on the Edge of Tomorrow!_

_Live and Learn!_

_From the works of Yesterday!_

_Live and Learn!_

_If you beg or if you Borrow!_

_Live and Learn!_

_You May Never find your way!_

_Hey! Whoa! Whoa!_

_Oh Yeeeeeeah!!!!!!!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide_

_There's a place where you dream you'd never find_

_Hold on to what if!_

_Hold on to what if!!_

_Live and Learn!_

_Hanging on the edge of Tomorrow!_

_Live and Learn!_

_From the works of Yesterday_

_Live and Learn!_

_If you beg or if your borrow!_

_Live and Learn!_

_You may never find your way!_

_Live and Learn!_

_Hanging on the Edge of Tomorrooooow!_

_Live and Learn!_

_From the works of yesterdaaaaay!_

_Live and Learn!_

_If you beg or if you Borroooow!_

_Live and Learn!_

_You may.. Ne….. ver… Find…..your…. Way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Live and Learn._

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Live and Learn._

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_(Music ending part)_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After a few minutes Sonic and Tails are talking beside a tree. Sonic says, "So what has Robotnixs done this time?" Tails begins to tell the story, "He has captured the seven Chaos Emeralds and is using their energy to power up a machine with an incredible amount of power!" Sonic being his usual "not worried about it" self says, " So Eggman is using the Chaos Emeralds again huh?" Tails nods and continues, "Not only that, but he's also stolen the Master Emerald from Angel Island!" Sonic replies "How did that oversized Egghead take the Master Emerald away from the Hot Head Knuckles?" Tails replies "well this is what Happened…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash back**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It was a quiet day and Knuckles was sitting at the Angel Island Shrine guarding the Master Emerald. When suddenly, Knuckles heard a loud noise, so loud that it shook the ground. Knuckles jumps to his feet, "What in the world!?" _

_The loud noise boomed again and again. Knuckles thought to himself "that sounds like huge footsteps!" And, Knuckles was right! Just as Knuckles uttered those words, he saw a huge robot, state-of-the-art technology, piloted by no other than Eggman!!_

_Knuckles yells to Eggman, "Eggman! What are you doing here!?" Eggman replies "I've come to take the Master Emerald off your hands!" Knuckles growls and yells "Not if I can help it!"_

_Knuckles then charges at Eggman's giant robot. Eggman just laughs and says to himself, I thought you might say that!" Eggman pressed a button and the robot shot out a huge blue beam at Knuckles which sent him flying backwards slamming into a mountain wall. _

_Eggman then says "Now that; that Knucklehead is out of the way I'll just take the Master Emerald and be on my way." Eggman then commanded the robot to grab the Emerald. But, just as he was about to grab the Emerald, Knuckles punched the Robot's hand so hard that the hand of the robot broke off the robot's arm. _

_Eggman seeing this yells "Why you little….!" Eggman then quickly commands the robot to punch knuckles with it's only other hand. Knuckles tries to dodge but the fist just slammed into him at a very fast pace. Knuckles once again slams into the mountain wall and this time he losses consciousness. _

_Eggman then takes the Emerald and says angrily "That stupid Knucklehead broke my Robot's right hand. That hand took forever to built! Well at least I have the Master Emerald now!" Eggman then leaves with his robot._

_After a few more minutes Tails arrives in the Tornado and revives Knuckles! Knuckles comes too, "Ughhh what Happened?" Tails replies, "You tell me. When I was flying overhead I saw you on the ground unconsciousness and the Master Emerald gone!" Knuckles then says angrily "Grrr! Now I remember! That butthead Eggman took it!" Tails is shocked! "How did that happen?!" Knuckles then tells Tails what had happened just a few minutes ago. Knuckles says "I have to get the Master Emerald back!" Tails agrees. "But Knuckles, you don't know what Eggman could do to you if you go. Let's go find Sonic! Then we can think of a plan to retrieve the Master Emerald."_

_Knuckles cannot wait. "I have to go now Tails! My people protected the Master Emerald with their lives! I am the only one left! I can't let my brethren down! They sacrificed their lives protecting the Emerald from Danger! So I have to go Tails! I'm sorry." Knuckles then runs off without waiting for a reply. _

_Tail's then thinks to himself "How is he going to find Eggman in the first place? Oh well, I guess I should go tell Sonic about this." Tails then get's back into his plane and flies off._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End Flashback**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonic listens as Tails tells the whole story. When Tails finishes, Sonic says, "So Knuckles is going to Eggman's base huh?" "Yeah, but he has no idea where it is. Which is why I'm going to try to locate it on my plane's computer." Sonic replies, while looking in another direction, "Uh, Tails that won't be necessary. I can see Robotnix's base from here." Tails shrugs his shoulders, "Oh well then never mind." Sonic stands and says, "Let's go and kick that Eggman's big fat butt Tails!" Sonic and Tail dash off to Eggman's base.

Tails tries to rein in his friend! "Sonic wait! Shouldn't we come up with a plan first!" but Sonic has gotten too far ahead and can't hear. Tails sighs and heads back to his plane to catch up with Sonic.

Sonic arrives at the entrance of Eggman's base and waits for Tails, who arrives a few minutes later. Smirking, Sonic says to Tails, "Hey, Tails! What kept ya?" Tails is about to reply when he spots Knuckles running into Eggman's base. Tails calls out to him in a loud whisper, "Knuckles!" Sonic sees Knuckles as well. Knuckles sees Tails, but keeps right on running, "Sorry! I can't talk Tails. I've got to get the Master Emerald back!" Knuckles stops as Sonic says, "Whoa! Hold up Knuckles! You can't just expect to barge into Eggman's place and take the Master Emerald from him do ya?" Knuckles replies "Isn't that what you're about to do?" Sonic replies, "Yes, but I am a Professional. Breaking into Egghead's bases and foiling his plans is my specialty. I'll get your Master Emerald back for ya and I'll grab the Chaos Emerald too." Knuckles replies "Sonic.. I don't know." But Sonic just says, "Trust me!" Knuckles gives him one long hard stare and says "Alright Sonic, but I expect for you to bring the Master Emerald back to me!" "Of course!" Sonic and Knuckles shake hands and Sonic turns to Tails. "Tails you wait out here with Knuckles and I'll take care of Egghead!" Without waiting for a reply, Sonic dashes into Eggman's base.

As Sonic runs into the base, Eggman watches him on the monitors and says to no one in particular, "So Sonic, you've come to foil my plans eh?"

Sonic is bashing his way through numerous Eggman machines and robots using his homing attack. Eventually he makes his way to a large gap in the floor and on the other side he sees huge doors that leads to Eggman's control base of operations. Sonic notices the 5 floating eggman robots over the gap in the floor and grins. "So you think this is going to stop me Egghead!? Think again!" Sonic then uses his homing attack to destroy each Eggman robot while moving over the gap. Once he arrives at the huge doors, Sonic easily knocks it down with a charged up spin dash.

Eggman, who has been watching all the action, grins evilly. "Ah Sonic! You are just in time to witness my latest invention!" Eggman presses a button and four mechanical arms come from the walls and each one grabs one of Sonic's limbs. Surprised, Sonic yells, "What are you planning to do Eggman!?" Eggman presses another button and just says, "This!" With that, a wall opens up to reveal a huge device with a bright object at the very top. In the sockets of the machine are the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman then shows Sonic the Master Emerald before he starts bringing it to the machine. "You see Sonic," Eggman began, "the moment I place the Master Emerald into this socket of my machine, the Machine will spread a deadly radioactive wave all around the globe making everyone bloat up! So much that they won't even be able to move. And only I know how to reverse the effect and, the only way I'll reverse it is if they make me Ruler of the World." Eggman laughs his evil laugh, "Mwah, ha, ha!" Sonic, trying to distract Eggman, yells at him, "You really think your going to get away with this!" Sonic secretly tries to wriggle one of his hands free of the machines grip. Eggman looks at Sonic and recaps, "Hmm let's see your captured and there is no one else here to stop me. Yep I think I'm going to get away with it!" Eggman turns and begins to put the Master Emerald into the final available socket on the Machine.

Sonic manages to free one of his hands from the mechanical arms. He takes out his communicator that Tails gave him and mutters to himself, "Sorry Tails." Sonic throws the communicator at the button on the console freeing the rest of his limbs from the mechanical arms. Eggman turns around and is shocked! "Sonic how did you escape?" Sonic winks at him and replies with a smirk, "You've really got to make better traps for me Eggman." Sonic then runs towards Eggman. Eggman runs to the device. _"Oh, if I can just put the Master Emerald into the last socket…….." _ But, Eggman is quickly nailed in the back by Sonic's homing attack and falls to the ground. He drops the Master Emerald and Sonic makes a leap and catches it neatly. "Well Eggman looks like I win!" Eggman leaps to his feet and presses a button on his watch. A small floating egg-shaped chair comes out of nowhere to Eggman and he climbs on. "You've may have won this time Sonic but I'll get you next Time!" The Chair flies off with Eggman through a hatch which closes behind them! Sonic then grabs all 7 seven chaos emeralds from their sockets and puts them in his fur (Along with the Master Emerald), looks around and says, "Well looks like I'm done here!" Just as he is about to leave, he hears an unfamiliar voice…….

"Time Out!"

Confused, Sonic looks around. "What's going on?" Sonic spots a weird looking person floating in the air, shape-shifting from toddler to prime age to elderly in no particular order. Sonic says to the shape, "So, who are you supposed to be? The grim reaper?" The person just ignores that comment and says "I need your help Sonic."

Sonic is shocked. "First off, with what do you need my help? And second, how do you know my name. And third, and perhaps most importantly, who are you?" The shape replies, "I am Clockwork. And I have been watching you, Sonic, through my Time Portal. Upon seeing your skills, I believe that you would be an excellent hero to assist young Daniel in his mission to stop a woman by the name of Jean Gray from destroying the Universe from her world. She is extremely powerful and can vaporize people in a matter of seconds." Sonic smirks, " A woman who can vaporize people? Sounds like my kind of woman!" Sonic says, "Alright Clockwork, (Sonic uses the air quote thing while saying Clockwork) I'll help but first I have to tell my friends where I am going. Not to mention that if I don't return the Master Emerald to Knuckles he's going to kill me." Clockwork replies "You don't have anything to worry about that Sonic I will freeze time so when you return it will be like you never left." Sonic grins, "So you can freeze time huh?" Clockwork responds, "Yes I'm the master of time!" Sonic concedes, "Well since you are so kind enough to freeze time for me I guess it would be rude not to go. But I have a question, who is Daniel?" Clockwork replies, "You'll know soon enough." and with that Clockwork teleport himself and Sonic to his lair in the Ghost Zone.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ben's part**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max were driving in the RV to Colorado when Gwen says, "Ben! Give me back my Laptop!" Ben holds the laptop high in the air, "What's the Magic word?" Gwen just says angrily, "Now!" She kicks Ben in the shin. Ben yells "Ow!" and that kick forces him to drop Gwen's Laptop, which Gwen then catches. Ben yells to grandpa Max "Grandpa!" Grandpa Max replies, "Knock it off you two! We're still hours away from any civilization!" Ben and Gwen apologize together, "Sorry Grandpa." Then they give each other evil glares.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ben 10's Theme Song (Sorry I didn't really know Ben's Theme Song)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It started when a alien device did what it did_

_It stuck itself upon his wrist the secret that it is_

_Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary Kid_

_He's Ben 10_

_How many aliens from earth is there?_

_He'll never stop till he saves the day_

_Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day_

_He's Ben 10_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After a few hours of driving something huge lands on the RV and the RV shakes and shudders. They then hear a familiar sound they all know too well

"Guess who's back Doofus!"

Ben says, "Kevin and I know just who will take care of him!" Ben cycles the Omnitrix until it reaches four arms and slams down the button. A green flash of light fills the RV. Once it is gone Ben Is now shown to be Four Arms. Ben roars, "That freak is going down!" Ben opens the side of the moving van. Max yells, too late, "Ben no wait!" Ben is already out and on top of the RV about to face Kevin. Kevin laughs at him, You picked that alien freak?? That is so typical of you, nerd!" Ben jumps to ready stance, "Enough talk, let's brawl!" Kevin replies, "You took the words right out of my mouth!"

Ben charges at Kevin, a move which knocks both of them off the top of the RV. The RV stops pretty quickly after this. Kevin knocks Ben off of him and, using his Diamondhead arm, launches crystals at Ben. Ben punches his way through and tries to give Kevin nasty uppercuts but Kevin knocks him back with a punch of his own. Kevin uses his super speed and gives Ben another huge punch sending him flying into a pile of rocks.

Ben scrambles to his feet, "Now I know how a cannonball feels when they get shot through a cannon." Ben then picks up rock after rock and throws them at Kevin who manages to dodge some, but gets nailed with the rest. While he is recovering, Ben quickly runs up and gives Kevin a devastating punch which sends him flying into some rocks as well. Kevin, knowing he is hurt from crashing into the rocks, gets up and says, "You got lucky this time nerd! But next time you're mine!" Kevin then uses his super speed and disappears.

Gwen and Max come walking up. Max does NOT look happy with Ben. Ben's watch starts beeping red and in a flash of red light Ben is back to his normal self. Grandpa Max barks at Ben. "Ben I told you to stay in the RV! Kevin could have seriously injured you!" Ben is not phased. "Hey! I fought Kevin multiple times! What makes you so concerned about this time??" Max starts to reply when another voice cuts in………

"Time Out!"

Ben is puzzled. "Huh? What was that guys?" When no answer comes, Ben turns to look at Gwen and Grandpa Max. "Guys!? Hello!?" The mysterious voice continues, "They're frozen in time." Shocked, Ben replies, "What!?" He turns around to see what looks like a ghost. The shape of which keeps changing from a toddler to a adult to a elderly man and back again. Angrily, Ben shouts at the Ghost like figure, "Who are you and what do you want!?" The shape speaks, "I am Clockwork and I see you have the ability to change into different beings with that device of yours. This is an ability that would be most helpful to me. You see I want you to help save a world from destruction." "Not so fast!" Ben replies, angry at the shape, "What about my Grandpa and my Cousin Gwen!" Clockwork assures Ben, "Like I said before they are frozen in time for I am the ghost master of time." Ben asks, "You're a Ghost?" Clockwork smiles. "Indeed." Ben is not sure about the ghost's request. "As much as I love to save worlds from destruction. I just can't leave my world defenseless." Clockwork replies "I'm the master of time young Ben! Your world will remain just as it is until you return." Ben is curious. "How do you know my name?" Clockwork replies "Now is not the time to discuss that. Are you willing to come with me and help save another world?" Ben thinks long and hard and then says, "I will, but if your lying to me.." Ben then shows his Omnitrix which is glowing green (Which means he can use it again) to Clockwork "Your going to wish you hadn't!"

Clockwork replies "Understood." and he teleports himself and Ben to his lair in the Ghost Zone.

**Chapter 2 End**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well was that exciting or what readers? Do you all still like it!? Well if you do that's great! Sonic and Ben join the story and my own custom made character will be coming up in next chapter so Please Review.**


	4. 3: Joshua the half Elaman and the ghost

**Chapter 3: Joshua the Half Elaman and the mysterious Ghost of Time**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Joshua and his best bud Nathan had came back to Joshua's Laboratory without having much luck in finding the Mega orb. As Joshua started up the huge computer monitor he said, "Uggh I can't believe we still haven't found the Mega Orb. I mean we found the other 10 in a matter of weeks but we still can't find one more! We have been looking for that one orb for 2 weeks!" Nathan replied, "Don't you just hate when that happens?" Joshua couldn't help a smug remark, "You're telling me! But not only that, Tommy, Monteff and Christopher still haven't found our families yet!" Nathan was nervous at the way Joshua was getting increasingly agitated. "By the way Josh how much energy are you storing?" Joshua takes a quick look at his blue energy monitor watch and sighs with relief. "It's 1050. Don't worry Nathan. I'm not close to blowing up anytime soon."

Joshua has an idea. He asks Nathan to remind him of the last time Joshua fought Silencer. Nathan replies, "What about it?" Joshua remembers something. "Oh, you weren't there so you didn't see." "See what," Nathan asks hurriedly. "Well when I fought him, I noticed he had the same uniform as me when I am Laserstorm." "That's strange," Nathan replied. Joshua agreeing says. "Tell me about it!" Nathan suggests that they discuss the situation with Yon and Joshua replies, "Good idea!"

Via computer, Joshua contacts Yon and it isn't long before Yon's face appears on the monitor. "Ah, young Joshua and Nathan," he says with a smile, "how are you guys doing over there?" Joshua is ready to get past the pleasantries and down to business, "We're good. I need to ask you something. Do you remember my last battle with Silencer?" Yon senses that Joshua is very curious about something. "Now Joshua I already gave you that watch to monitor your energy." Joshua glances at his blue energy watch and mutters, "No, it's not about that!" Yon looks relieved and asks, "Then what is it?" Joshua tells Yon that he remembers Silencer having the same uniform as Joshua has when he is Laserstorm. Yon replies with surprise, but Joshua assures him that this is the case. Joshua assures him, "I'm positive" Jokingly, Nathan whispers to Joshua, "Really I thought your were RH-Negative." Joshua shoots Nathan a cold stare before turning his attention back to Yon.

Yon, who chuckled slightly at Nathan's joke, got immediately back to business. "Okay moving back to the important things. If what you saw was true, Joshua, then that means Silencer is a Elaman." Joshua replies, "What in the world is an Elaman?" Yon begins to tell young Joshua and Nathan about the Elaman. They were ancient people who lived back in ancient times with humans. Elaman's are not human. They resemble humans in both appearance and bodily organs. However, an Elaman's organs and tissue are much different than human flesh. Elamans heal at a much quicker rate than humans and have a much higher tolerance to poisons. Elamans are also born with magical imbued metal fused in with their heads, arms, shoulders, and legs. This metal can also be retracted as well. Elaman's also have the ability to control elements. Nathan interrupts, "They can control Elements?? How?" Yon continues his story, "Well, I'm not sure myself but some function of their bodies allow them to do so. Elaman's can usually only learn to use four elements over their lifetime. But there are a few who could learn more than 4 elements. Also there are two elements that only one known Elaman has ever controlled." "What are they?", both boys ask. Yon replies somberly, "Light and Dark."

They sat for a moment and then Nathan broke the silence. "Whoa. Hey! Wait a minute! If Silencer had the same metal on that Joshua has and Silencer is a Elaman then that means Joshua is a Elaman too!" Joshua exclaims, "What!?" Yon replies "Nathan is half right. You are half Elaman." "How can that be," Nathan inquires. Yon explains that when he weakened the enchantment on the orbs to allow one person of good heart to control them, the spell included the condition that when the Chosen One found the orbs that he could be imbued with incredible energy, as well as his friends. Not only that but Yon explained that The orbs have the ability to alter DNA in living things. He also said When the orbs gave Joshua the powers of the Chosen One, they, of their own free will, were able to alter Joshua DNA and made him part Elaman. However unlike normal Elaman Joshua still kept his human half of his DNA. This gave Joshua the ability to change back and forth between a Human and a Elaman."

Joshua is more than a little shocked, but also very excited. "So I'm part Elaman." Nathan feeling a teasing moment coming on says "I Surrender Elaman please don't fry my brain and feed it to the galactic worms." Joshua replies obviously annoyed "Ha Ha. Very Funny." Joshua then turns his attention back to Yon and says "So what Elements can I control?" Yon replies "well you have only learned one element. Well technically two but your laser powers come from a separate energy inside you while the other one comes from you being half Elaman." Joshua replies excitedly "So what is it?" Yon replies "Shouldn't you know?" Joshua thinks for a moment and then quickly realizes that he shot a fireball at Silencer during their match at the power plant. Joshua then says "Fire?" Yon nods and says "Correct you have learned the element of fire. But there are three more elements that you still haven't tapped into yet." Joshua replies "But I thought you said that there were a few could learn more that four elements?" Yon replies "Yes I did say that but there is a small chance you are one of them. Don't get your hopes up about learning the elements Light and Dark." Joshua replies disappointedly, "Shoot!" Joshua perks up and says "Oh well! So anyway when will I learn the what the other three elements?" Yon replies "Only time will tell. By the way I have a little present for you "

At once, there was a huge light shining from a object on top of the console so bright that Joshua and Nathan had to turn away for a moment. When they turned back they saw an orange orb that was bigger than the other elemental orbs. Joshua's orb sense instantly kicked into gear and he knew instantly that this was the Mega Orb. Joshua then looked up at yon on the Monitor and said, "How did you find the Mega Orb!?"

Yon: "I found it a little while after you acquired your powers. I figured that I would give it to you when the time seemed right."

Nathan: "Well, thanks!! We've been looking for that for weeks!!"

Yon: "No problem, young Nathan. Now, I must go. I have to attend to some other matters at hand. Goodbye."

And with that the monitor went dark. Joshua hurriedly put the mega orb in his pocket along with the other 10 orbs.

Nathan: "You sure you should be carrying them in your pocket like that? What if you lose them?"

Joshua: "I won't!! Hey, let's throw the coolest and hugest party ever to celebrate the acquiring of the Mega Orb."

Nathan: "Sounds good to me!"

Nathan runs to the elevator which will take him to Joshua's room.

Before Joshua can run to catch up, Joshua hears a creepy voice say (You should know who this is by now!)

"Time Out!"

Joshua was shocked by the sudden voice and said, "Who's there!?" A what-looks -like Ghost appears and says to Joshua, "Hello young Joshua." "Ah Great another wise man," Joshua replies under his breath. The voice continues, "I am the Ghost Master of Time: Clockwork" Joshua then realizes the voice heard him. "I'm Sorry for that comment, uh Clockwork. I have a nasty habit for striking nerves." Clockwork becomes a lot calmer seeing as how he heard Joshua apologize for insulting him.

Clockwork: That's quite all right. I've come to ask for your assistance. Would you help a person by the name of Danny to stop a woman by the name of Jean Gray from destroying the universe from her world."

Joshua: "Three questions. One: Who's Danny? Two: There are other worlds? And Three: Who's Jean Gray?"

Clockwork: "I'll let Danny introduce himself. Yes, there are more worlds then just yours. As for Jean Gray I'll tell you about her in my lair."

Joshua then thinks for a moment "What about…..?" Clockwork having heard this type of question three times in a row says "Time will be halted while you are gone so nothing will happen." So Joshua agrees to help and Clockwork seemed to be slightly happy with Joshua's choice. "A wise Decision young Joshua." Clockwork then teleports himself and Joshua to his lair in the Ghost Zone.

**Chapter 3 End**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well readers I managed to squeeze out another chapter in this story before I had to go to Kentucky. Please review and I'll try doing another Chapter before I leave. But don't get your hopes up. But cross your fingers though. See ya.**


	5. 4: Uh oh! Look who's back!

**In my last chapter I said that I had to go to Kentucky. Well I already went to Kentucky. You see I wrote this chapter a while back before I went to Kentucky. Please forgive me for this error.**

**Now without further ado here's Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Uh Oh! Look who's Back!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Clockwork teleported Sonic, Ben, and Joshua to his lair, he timed it so they all would appear all at once. After all Clockwork is the ghost master of time. As they all appeared Sonic said "Where am I?" He then notices Joshua, Danny, and Ben. "Whoa! I though that Clockwork dude said that I was suppose to only help this Danny guy. I didn't know there would be others!"

Joshua, Danny (both in human mode), and Ben let out a surprised gasp.

Joshua: "Did that hedgehog just talk?"

Danny: "Yeah."

Ben: "That is so cool! A mutant hedgehog who can talk!"

Sonic was a bit insulted. He shot an angry glance at those in the room.

Sonic: "Hey! I'm not a mutant. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Ben: "Okay. Sorry. And by the way my name is Ben Tennyson."

Sonic replies with a smirk "Nice to meet ya Ben!" Sonic then looks at Joshua and Danny and says "So who are you two? I know one of you is Danny but I don't know which." Joshua replies "I'm Joshua!" Danny replies "I'm Danny Fenton!"

Clockwork appears. "So I see you all are getting along."

Danny: "I guess so by the way when do we go to this other world. To stop this woman?"

Clockwork: "Right now to be exact!"

The time portal shifted to a view of a plain next to a large city. Ben sees something in the portal and points to it, " Whoa! What is that!" But, Clockwork informs him that it will have to wait. They have more pressing issues. Ben is annoyed, and replies, "Whatever."

Clockwork begins: "Be careful all of you. Jean Gray is a powerful being that can disintegrate a person in a matter of seconds. You would do well to stay away from her until you learn how to block her disintegration effects."

Joshua replies "How? She has disintegration powers and since you're the ghost master of time I assumed you could tell us how to block it!"

Clockwork: "I afraid you'll have to discover that for yourself and just to give you extra time. I will put you all at the time right before Jean Gray appears."

Sonic is the first one to step up to the portal and he says with a grin, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Jean Gray butt!" Danny is amused by Sonic's personality and laughs, "Well alright let's go!" Sonic and Danny disappeared into the portal. Ben looks at Joshua and says, "Well, I'm not going to let them have all the fun! Come on Joshua!" Ben walks into the portal. Joshua just stares there for a second and walks into the portal. "We're all going to die!"

After the four left, Clockwork began to clean up his lair. He accidentally knocked a certain thermos from a shelf off. Clockwork yells, "No!" But it is too late. The thermos lands on the ground pressing the release button in the process. This released the terrible future evil version of Danny: Dan Phantom. Dan looks at Clockwork with his evil eyes and he says "Aw, Clockwork, how have you been? It's been a while hasn't it? After jamming me in that thermos, I thought you forgot about me. I was beginning to think I never would get out of there. So now that I am out, I must give you a thank-you present." Dan shoots a powerful ectoplasm beam at Clockwork instantly knocking him out.

Dan sees through the time portal that Young Daniel, is in a plain next to a city. Dan smiled and whispered, "Aw Young Daniel soon I shall have my revenge on you! Sometimes I fool myself. It will be so easy to beat my younger self I won't even be able to satisfied my lust for revenge. Even if I killed him!" A better idea comes to him. And Dan flies into the portal having no idea that it lead to another world.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 End!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So did you all like the chapter. I know it was short. And for that I am sorry. But the next one will be longer. well anyway see you all next time! Please Review!**


	6. 5: A new world

**Chapter 5: A New World**

As the four heroes started to stir from their lying positions, they saw the huge city to the west. Danny was the first to speak

Danny: "So do you all think that is where Jean Gray is?"

Joshua: "Fat chance. Usually the people you're looking for don't show up until your far into the search."

Ben and Sonic: "Yeah."

Danny: "How about we take a look?"

Danny then changed into his alter ego Danny Phantom with his battle cry being heard "I'm Going Ghost!" Suddenly two bright rings appeared out Danny's waist and separated with one going up and the other going down changing his appearance as they went.

Once this was done, everyone gasped.

Ben: "Whoa Danny! What did you just do?"

Danny: "I'm Half Ghost."

Ben: "Wow really!?"

Danny : "Yeah."

Joshua: "Wait! Why would you expose your secret identity to us?"

Danny: "Well seeing as how were on a mission I figured it would be best if I let you all know that I am Half Ghost. Plus I trust you all not to expose my identity."

Joshua: "OK."

Danny: "You won't tell anyone will you?"

Ben: "Of course not! I know how you feel!"

Danny: "What do you mean?"

Ben: "I mean I know what it feels like to have a secret identify too because….. (Ben then shows the Omnitrix), with this watch I can turn into different aliens."

Danny: "Wow! That's awesome!"

Ben: Yep! I save the world on a regular basis."

Joshua admits, "Same here." This statement earns him perplexed looks from Ben and Danny. Sonic wasn't paying any attention to the trio.

Joshua: "Danny it's the only one who is half human!"

Ben: "So you're half ghost too?"

Joshua: "Not exactly."

Suddenly a laser whirlwind appears at Joshua's feet and rises slowly covering Joshua's body. Once the whirlwind covered him entirely, the bottom of the whirlwind slowly began to rise up and shrink into the top of the laser whirlwind. And as it went Joshua's appearance had changed he now had what looked like metal antennas coming from each side of his head with the tips displaying a electrical current between them every now and then. Joshua now had a metal-like mask over his eyes, and metal protection pads on his elbows, arms, shoulders, knees. His chest had a huge metal protecting pad to protect Joshua's chest from injury. His clothes had also changed to silver as well. Joshua then says "I'm Half Elaman."

Danny and Ben were awestruck, and even Sonic was pretty impressed by Joshua's appearance. After what seemed like hours of not speaking , Ben says, "Wow. Doesn't all that Metal wear you down?"

Joshua: "This metal is a part of me…well my elaman half anyway and it is magically imbued with magic making it very light weighted but still with a protection that surpasses dragon scales."

Danny: " What exactly is an Elaman?"

Joshua: "It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Right now we need to search for this girl."

Ben: "Oh yeah! I almost forgot."

Danny: "Hey you all want to race to see who can reach the city first"

Joshua and Ben accepted the challenge and Danny was enthusiastic! Danny then turned to Sonic "What about you Sonic?" Sonic replies with a smirk and a grin "If it's a race you want with me then it is a race you will get!" Danny replied "Well alright! Let's see if you all can catch up to me."

While Ben turns the dial on the Omintrix and says "Oh I think it's you who will have to worry about catching up!" Ben then slammed down the watch and turned into XLR8. Sonic grinned he knew that XLR8 was fast just by the look of the alien. Sonic thought to himself _Now it's a race!. _

"On your marks, get set, go!" and with that the four took off. Sonic however was hiding his top speed from everyone. He wanted to surprise them! _Boy are they in for a shock! _Sonic's thoughts were interrupted however, when XLR8 and Joshua zoomed past him with Danny tailing behind. Sonic then thought _Man! They are fast! Guess I'll have to kick it up a notch. Sonic Style! _Sonic increased his speed to about ½ the speed of Sound.

Danny, who could fly at 112 Mph but was far behind said to himself "Maybe challenging these guys to a race was a bad idea. I never though they would be this fast!"

Meanwhile Joshua and XLR8 were neck and neck. As they ran Joshua said "You're pretty fast!"

XLR8: "Thanks! Your not bad yourself!"

Suddenly a certain super fast hedgehog sped right past them as he said "See ya!" Joshua and XLR8 were surprised by Sonic's speed. They had never seen such a fast hedgehog before. But they quickly shook off the thought and increased their speed to catch up with Sonic. After a little while Sonic, XLR8 and Joshua were neck and neck. XLR8 was doing his top speed. Joshua was not doing his top speed yet. Believe it or not, Sonic was going far below his top speed limit. Sonic said to XLR8 and Joshua "You guys are fast but sadly not fast enough to beat Sonic the Hedgehog!" and with that Sonic revealed his true speed and shot off like a bullet. Sonic's speed was just about the speed of sound.

XLR8 and Joshua were dumbstruck and XLR8 said "How can he be that fast! I'm going as fast as I can!" Joshua replies "You are!? I feel sorry for you." XLR8 replies nervously "Why?" Joshua grins and says "Because I haven't reach my top speed yet either." XLR8 replies in unbelief "Your kidding right?" Joshua just increases his speed to a bit above ¾ of the speed of sound and pulls away from XLR8. XLR8 replies "Aw man!"

Joshua had an incredible top speed limit but he could just barely keep up with Sonic's amazing speed. Let alone pass him. Sonic was just too fast for Joshua. So you all can guess who won that race. Sonic like usual came in 1st with Joshua in 2nd XLR8 in 3rd and poor Danny in 4th.

After the race was over Ben's watch started to beep (and you all know what that means don't you?) so he hid in a secluded spot before he changed back. Joshua and Danny also found secluded spots to change back into their human modes. Once this was all done Joshua asked Sonic, "Man Sonic! How can you run that fast!?" Sonic replies with a boastful grin "Because I am the world's fastest hedgehog!"

Danny: "You all were very fast. I mean you left me in the dust."

Ben: "Yeah we are pretty fast aren't we?"

Joshua: "Don't worry Danny. It's just that you don't have super speed. But on the bright side Danny you can fly."

Danny: "Thanks Joshua!"

Joshua: "No Problem!"

Ben: "I can fly too if I change to Stinkfly!"

Joshua: "One of your aliens?"

Ben: "Yep!"

Joshua to Danny: "You're the only one who has ghostly powers."

Ben: "Well actually…"

Joshua: "Another alien huh?"

Ben: "Yeah."

Joshua to Danny: "You're the only who can stay in ghost form for as long as you want!"

Ben: "Actually, if I could reactivate the Mastercode on the Omnitirx I could stay in any alien form for as long as I please."

Joshua: "You're not helping!"

Ben: "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. Sheesh!"

Danny: "Well, we should spread out and find this girl were suppose to stop."

Joshua: "You're right. I'll go North!"

Ben: "I'll go south!"

Sonic: "I'll take the east!"

Danny: "Well, I guess I got west."

And then the four heroes head off in their assigned direction.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 End.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well did you all like that chapter? If so then please stick around for the next chapter where the X-men finally appear in. Please review.**


	7. 6: It's not what it looks like!

**Chapter 6: It not's what it looks like!**

It was a normal day. Storm, Professor Xavier, Logan, and Rogue were watching the T.V. in the living room area of the Institute. Cyclops, who still hadn't got over his girlfriends death, took his bike and rode off to the mountains. On the TV, the newscaster was in the middle of the street talking about this new cure for mutants. As they listened, Storm said "They can't cure mutants!" Xavier replies "Calm yourself Storm." Rogue, who was in the room, thought happily that she would finally be able to get rid of her mutant power which prevented her from touching people unless she wanted to suck the energy out of that person. The newscast continued, "Now the inventors are confident that this cure will work for Mutants. But it is of their own cho…" She was cut off by a blue blur that zoomed by too fast for the naked eye. "What was that??"

The X-men saw this on the T.V. and were shocked.

Storm: "Professor what was that!?"

Xavier: "I don't know Storm, but it looks to be like a young mutant showing off his powers."

Logan: "Do you want us to bring him back?"

Xavier was about to reply when two more blurs zoom by the lady newscaster, who was pretty freaked out, as you can imagined. Then suddenly a flying teenager flew by the lady too but he wasn't nearly going as fast as the other three had. Xavier turned off the T.V. and said to the X-men " Rogue. Storm. Logan. Find Bobby. And let's find these young mutants and see if they will come to the institute with us." Storm replies "Okay professor." and they take off.

Meanwhile the four heroes had just regrouped after unsuccessfully finding this Jean gray. Joshua: "I can't believe we can't find this girl!"

Danny: "There a millions of people in this city! She could be anyone of them!"

Joshua: "Look!"

They turn around to see a green creature who had come out of the bank with bags of money in his hands.

Danny: "So we've got a green creature robbing a bank huh?"

Joshua: "Should be easy enough."

Ben: "It's time to go hero!"

Sonic: "Finally we get to kick some bad guy booty!"

Joshua chuckles slightly and Sonic feeling curious asks "What?" Joshua replies while still giggling "You said booty." Sonic replies, annoyed, "Can we focus on the situation here?" Joshua replies regaining his cool "Your Right. Your Right. I'm Sorry."

Joshua, Danny, and Ben go to secluded spots and changed into their alter egos: Laserstorm, Danny Phantom, and Ben's choice of alien is Diamondhead. Once that was done they quickly ran back to Sonic's side and Diamondhead said "Shall we?" The others reply with smirks "we shall!" Sonic was the first one to take off toward the creature.

Toad said to himself while he was holding bags of money said "This Money will serve me and Magneto well!" Suddenly a voice from behind shouted out "Sorry Buddy not today!" Toad then replied with "huh?" and as he turned around he was hit with a homing attack by Sonic. Toad flies back into a car hard dropping the money along the way and as he get's back up he says "Who are you freak!?" Sonic got a bit angry from this comment and said "This freak has a name! I'm Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog!" Toad then replies "Well Sonic try this on for size!" Toad then stuck at his tongue at Sonic who dodged but was freaked out by this. Sonic then said "Whoa I've had to dodge strange things before but a long green tongue that's a new one!"

Suddenly Diamondhead appeared and said "I got this freak Sonic!" Diamondhead then shot out crystals at Toad who was pelted severely. Sonic then said "Whoa! Nice!" Diamondhead replied "I know cool huh!?" Suddenly Toad says "You won't be bragging for long!" Toad then stretches out his long green tongue and wraps it around Diamondhead who replies with "Eww This is gross! Get this thing off of me!" Suddenly Danny who had just arrived on the scene said "With pleasure!" Danny then fired a ghost ray at Toad's Tongue who quickly withdrew it afterwards in pain. Toad then says angrily it's not over yet!" Suddenly Joshua's voice is heard "Oh I think it is!" Joshua then out of nowhere slashes Toad across the chest with an energy sword! Toad then falls on one knee gasping for breath. He had never seen anyone like those 4 before. He knew then and there he had to flee. So he said "You may have beaten me this time! But the next time you won't be so lucky!" and with that Toad swings away with his tongue.

Danny then yells out "Your not getting away!" Suddenly Joshua stops him and says "We'll get him later first we need to take this money back to the bank!" Danny replies reluctantly "Oh alright!"

But once they reach for the door they heard a feminine voice

"Hold it right there thieves!"

Our Heroes reply with "huh?" they then turn around to see 5 figures dressed in same uniform's. three were girls and two were boys." Joshua then quickly says to the strangers "You got it all wrong we were just returning this money to the bank after something stole it!" Storm upon hearing this says "Ha! That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Now surrender we don't want to do anything rash to you!" Danny replies "Were Not evil!" Storm just sighs and says "It looks like there not going to come quietly!" Wolverine who was there said grinning "Just the way I like it!"

Upon seeing these strangers get into their fighting stance Joshua, Danny, Ben (Who was still Diamondhead), and Sonic knew then and there that they would have to fight or run. Danny then quietly says to his allies "Guys let's spread out and try to lose them hopefully. If not we will have to fight them!" and in reply he got three nods.

Danny then yells out "Split up!" and with that the four heroes take off in different directions.

The X-men seeing this say starting with Storm who says "there splitting up! Will have to split up as well in order to catch them!" the other's reply "right!" Storm then sees the crystal dude running off and she says "I've got crystal butt over here!" Bobby says "I'll get that Skinny dude over there." Bobby then runs of after Joshua. Kitty and Rogue say together "Will get the flying one over there!" So they run off after Danny!" Wolverine just sighs and says "Well it looks like I've got the mutant Hedgehog to deal with!" he then runs off after Sonic.

**Chapter 6 End:**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well readers it looks like our heroes and my own self-made hero will have to fight the X-men. So who do you think will win?" Find out in the next 4 or 5 Chapters. Yes each of the battles will be a chapter long. There might be a 5th**** chapter where they all regroup and fight but it is unlikely. So hold on readers!**


	8. 7: Joshua vs Iceman

**Truth be told, I actually discontinued this story a long time ago, tiger phantom. But you put me in giving mood. You see, when I discontinued this story, I actually had a couple of chapters in storage that I never put into this story. I haven't decided to continue this story yet, but I'll post the chapters that I already made into this story for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 7: Joshua Vs. Iceman (Bobby)**

As Joshua was running he suddenly saw a huge ice wall form right in front of him and He then was forced to stop. Joshua then says shocked "How in the world…?" Suddenly Bobby's voice is heard.

"That would be my doing and your not going anywhere but to the slammer!"

Joshua then turns around to see Bobby (Joshua doesn't know his name) there. Joshua then says to him "We didn't steal nothing!" Bobby replies "You are a liar! you and your friends were the only ones there when the crime was committed!" Joshua replies "But.." He is cut off when Bobby fires a ice ray at him. Joshua dodges with ease but is now he is slightly frighten to know that this guy uses ice powers. Joshua then thinks _Aw man! He uses Ice Powers! The one thing I know that I'm weak against! But I have to fight him in order to get away!_

_You see Readers unbeknownst to most of the characters in the fan fiction universe and make-believe world Joshua's body is susceptible to ice because he simply does not have enough body fat. But the main reason why he is more susceptible than other skinny humans is because his powers also made him more susceptible to ice. Not lethally vulnerable. But enough for him to pass out if he is hit to many times with ice! Knowing this fact is what makes Joshua a bit scared of ice!_

Bobby then shoots another Ice beam at Joshua who easily dodges with agility he then

instantly counter with a laser beam. But Bobby puts up his ice shield to block it. Bobby then fires off a multitude of Icicles and Snowballs at Joshua. Joshua dodges them and tries to shoot Iceman with his laser orbs. The attacks hit but Bobby quickly recovers and launches an ice beam at Joshua who get's hit with it.

Joshua is okay but he felt more pain then he would have if it was a different attack. But Joshua quickly shakes it off and using his super speed Charges Bobby with energy sword drawn. As he get's close to strike, Bobby prepares an icicle to shoot Joshua with. However Joshua anticipated something like this and instead of finishing his charge at Bobby he quickly stops and shoots a laser at the now shocked Bobby. Bobby having no time to block get's hit hard.

Joshua then thinking he is done starts to walk up to where he is. HUGE Mistake. As Bobby instantly shoots a strong Ice beam at Joshua. Joshua has no time to dodge and takes major damage from the attack mainly because ice is his weakness. Joshua staggers for a second and says "I-I-I ha-ha-hate I-I-ic-ic-ice!" bobby then thinks to himself _Oh so ice is his weakness eh? _Bobby then uses another ice beam attack at Joshua who surprisingly dodges. Bobby then says "I know that your weak against ice now!"

Joshua replies annoyed and angry "Don't care!" Joshua then thinks to himself _So he's figure out my weakness! Well then I'll just have to turn the heat up! And hit him with what ice is weak against!" _Suddenly Bobby throws more icicles at Joshua who dodges and says "Let's see you try and take this heat!" Joshua then shoots out fireballs at Bobby who is in complete shock. Bobby Is just too stunned by Joshua shooting out fireballs that he can't dodge the attacks so the fireballs hits him hard and does good damage as well. Bobby then thinks _So he can shoot fireballs! I guess I am going to have to cool things down a bit! _Bobby then charge to Joshua while throwing icicles and snowballs at Joshua as he went. Joshua used his laser energy shield to block some and he used his agility to dodge others. He was too busy dodging attacks that he couldn't stop bobby from approaching him.

Once Bobby get's close enough he freezes Joshua in a ice block. Bobby then sighs a relief "Whew this guy is definitely tough for a mutant!" But his relief is short lived when Joshua begins to glow inside the ice block. Bobby steps back from the ice cube as he watches Joshua use his laser energy to basically explode the ice off of him. Bobby then thinks shocked _How did he do that! he's weak against ice isn't he? _But Bobby's assumption changes quickly as he sees Joshua on his knees shaking from the coldness of the ice. Bobby then decides this was his chance to finish Joshua off here and now!

But suddenly Joshua get's back up and is ready to attack when to Bobby's as well as Joshua surprise Joshua's body began to have ice patches on his skin and a blue cold mist around him as well. Also the ground around Joshua's feet began to freeze. Joshua then thinks _Could it be? _Joshua then focuses and fires off a ice beam at a now dumbstruck Bobby. Joshua then grins and thinks _Yep! I just learned my second element Ice! _As Bobby recovers from the attack he thinks _What! He has ice powers too! Aw man! I picked a bad day to go out today! _Bobby then shakes off the thought and instantly shoots out a huge snowball that Joshua couldn't dodge. So instead Joshua tries to block it with his energy shield but once the snowball makes contact with the energy shield the snowball explodes leaving snow every way and burying Joshua alive in snow.

Bobby then says "There I think it is over!" But Joshua who is in the snow finally snaps and bursts out of the snow with rage in his eyes. He then fires off fireballs and fire beams at Bobby who manages to block and dodge some of them. But not all of them and those attacks that hit did excellent damage. Bobby is now on his knees gasping for breath. Suddenly they hear a voice that says "That's enough!"

**Chapter 7 End**

**Okay there's Chapter 7 for ya. I've still got a couple of chapters left to post and afterwards, I'll decide on whether or not to continue the story.**


	9. 8: Diamondhead Vs Storm

**Hears another chapter that I made long ago that I never published.**

**Chapter 8: Diamondhead Vs. Storm**

As Diamondhead (Who is also Ben) was running a wall of wind blocked his path all of a sudden. Ben then thought as he turned around to see Storm there _Uh oh! _Storm then says "I don't care what you are but your not getting away with this crime!"

Ben replies "We Were trying to stop the guys who did it! It wasn't us!"

Storm replies "Prove it!"

Ben replies reluctantly "I can't!" Storm just replies with "That's because you are the robbers!" Ben replies angrily "No were not!" Storm replies angrily "Stop lying!" Storm then uses her powers to send a barrage of hailstones at Diamondhead (Ben) Ben dodges and says "Well if you want to tussle let's tussle!"

Ben then shot out a barrage of crystals right back at Storm who dodged some of them but was hit with others. She then summons a blizzard with her eye's glowing white on Ben. But luckily for Ben he was Diamondhead so he barely felt anything but it was still difficult to move around.

Suddenly he was struck with several lighting bolts _what the..? _was all Ben could think after this attack. The Blizzard then finally clears revealing Storm who is about to launch a huge barrage of ice crystals at Diamondhead. Ben then quickly shoots out a barrage of his own crystals. Both attacks launched. Some of the crystals were block by the other one's crystals while others pelted both Ben and Storm.

After this both fighters are now badly wounded and tired. But neither refuse to show there weakness to the other one. So Storm send a hailstorm on Diamond head pelting him with hailstones and Lighting bolts alike. Ben Screamed in pain as each hit seemed to be more painful than the first one.

As he falls to the ground on his knees he hears his Grandpa in his head that says

"_Never give up! Even the smallest person can make a big difference! I believe in you Ben! _

Ben then finding the courage and strength in these words stands up despite being pelted by various weather attack. Storm who is surprised says "I have to admit your strong but not strong enough!" Ben replies angrily "Oh will see about that!" Ben then pounds his fists into the ground and creates a huge pillar of crystals to sprout up from the ground underneath of where Storm is. Storm who is surprised says "What this!" No one answers and the crystal pillar engulfs Storm.

After this Ben says "This is it!" he then pounds the crystal tower with all his might and it shatters into a million pieces. This also severely hurts Storm as she falls to the ground. She is now gasping for breath but somehow she manages to gather the strength to stand up and attack Ben with another couple of lighting bolts. Ben takes the hits and then says angrily to Storm "You sure our stubborn aren't you?" Storm doesn't reply and continues her barrage of lighting bolts on Ben.

After a minute or two of defending lighting bolt after lighting bolt Ben finally says "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine." Ben then shapes his hands into deflector-like things and begins to deflect the lighting bolt's at Storm.

Storm is shocked to see Ben deflect her lighting bolts right back at her. But she had no more time to think on that as she dodged her own attacks. But suddenly one hit her and shocked her silly. She then fell on the floor gasping for breath. She was now badly injured but she forced her body upwards to fight Ben once more. But as she did she was nailed by a punch from Ben. This sent her flying into a building hard.

For a second or two after the blow Storm falls off from the side of the building and lands on the ground hard. Ben then says boasting "Yeah! And that's how the good guys do it!"

Suddenly he hears a person say "That's Enough!"

**Chapter 8 End**

**Sorry if that one was shorter. It's just that those two don't have much variety in super powers if you catch my drift. Which you probably won't. Well anyway the next battle will be between Sonic and Wolverine stay tuned!**


	10. 9: Sonic Vs Wolverine

**And yet another chapter that I never published.**

**Chapter 9: Sonic Vs. Wolverine**

As Sonic was running (Note: He's not nearly going as fast as he can!) Wolverine (Who he doesn't know) jumped in front of him and said "Where do you think your going hedgehog freak!" Sonic as you can imagine was very ticked and thought _Oh that's it he going down! _Sonic then said angrily "don't call me a freak!" Sonic then used his homing attack at Wolverine but Wolverine just blocked it.

Also Wolverine tried to slash Sonic while he was doing the homing attack but somehow a shield-like barrier prevented him from doing so. Wolverine then says grinning recovering from the attack "Bring it on Hairball!" Wolverine then with his metal claws out charged Sonic. Who grinned as Wolverine charged him. So When Wolverine was just about to slash Sonic. Sonic dodged and gave Wolverine a kick in the back. Wolverine then grinned as he recovered from the attack as he said "Nice Move fur ball but will it be enough to handle me!"

Wolverine then tried to slash Sonic again who dodged and was about to give Wolverine another kick to the back when suddenly Wolverine spun around and slashed at Sonic with his claws. Sonic was surprised he had never seen anyone with that much agility besides himself. Sonic then tried to dodge but the tips of the claws slashed across his chest. Sonic then grunted in pain. But before he could do anything about it. Wolverine grabbed him and gave him a mean head butt with his metal infused head.

Sonic grunted again from the pain. But it would take more that a slash and a head butt to bring Sonic the Hedgehog down. So Sonic quickly recovered from the head butt and gave Wolverine a kick to the head. Wolverine tried to slash Sonic again in retaliation but Sonic dodge and distanced himself from Wolverine. Sonic then quickly charged up a Spin Dash and rammed into Wolverine at full force. Wolverine tried to block it but the attack was going too fast for him to block. So he was knocked back into a building hard. But Sonic didn't end his spin dash there. He quickly drilled Wolverine into the wall he had crashed into. Wolverine's body was covered with cut's from the sharp quills from Sonic's Spin Dash.

As Sonic backed off he saw Wolverine jump off the building and got back into his fighting stance. Sonic then thought _How can he still be conciseness! _As if on cue it was explained to him as he saw the cuts and wounds on Wolverine quickly and miraculously Healed before his very eyes. Sonic then thought _This may be tougher than I thought!_

Sadly he had no time to dwell on this as Wolverine charged him at full speed with claws drawn. Sonic again dodged Wolverine's attack, quickly grabbed Wolverine, slammed him onto the floor and he used his spin dash right on top of him. Sonic then jumped off but as he did much to his surprise wolverine quickly got up and gave Sonic a nasty Slash across the side. Sonic yelled in pain as blood started to seep out of his side.

And Again Sonic saw Wolverine's wounds heal back up. Sonic then thought _How am I suppose to beat him if he keeps healing from every attack I hit him with. _Again Sonic's thought's are cut short as he dodges Wolverine's claws once again. And in retaliation Sonic gives Wolverine one mean Kick in the back. But Wolverine quickly counters with a claw swipe which Sonic dodges but has trouble doing so because of his wound Wolverine gave him. Sonic then thinks _Perhaps I can use the power of the Chaos Emerald to help me win this fight! After all I'll probably be able to beat him with just one. Yeah I'll stick with the one for now._

Wolverine seeing Sonic in deep thought yells "Hey what are you thinking about!" Sonic replies with a smirk "Oh you'll see!" Wolverine just growls in response to this and charges Sonic again. Sonic then says as Wolverine charge him "Chaos Control!" and using the power of one of the Chaos Emeralds in his fur teleports away. Wolverine is now completely dumbstruck after seeing Sonic disappear like that.

Sonic who is on a building top sees Wolverine looking for him. Sonic then thought _He's completely dumbstruck isn't he? Well I guess I should ease his worry. _Sonic also takes a look at his wound on his side. He sees that it isn't a very bad wound bur enough to make Sonic think _Oh man. I better hurry up and beat this freak before this wound completely drains me of my energy. _Suddenly Sonic sees Diamond head summon a crystal pillar that engulfs Storm. Sonic then thought _Ben seems to be alright. now back to wolf boy over here. _Sonic then does a homing attack right at Wolverine.

But to Sonic's completely astonishment Wolverine somehow sensed him coming and instantly blocked the attack. Sonic then thought _Woah! Wolf boy is better than I thought. Well let's see how he handles this! _Sonic then shouts out to Wolverine "Just try and block yourself from this!" Sonic then says "Chaos Control!" Wolverine growls and charges to Sonic saying "Your not doing that again!" but it is too late as wolverine is just about to hit Sonic he disappears.

But unlike before Sonic teleports behind him and as Wolverine tries to spin around and hit him again Sonic once again shouts "Chaos Control!" Sonic then rapidly teleports all around Wolverine. Making Wolverine very dizzy. Suddenly Sonic hit's him with a Chaos Emerald Empowered Homing attack to the head. This instantly knocks Wolverine out. Sonic after beating Wolverine hears a voice that says "That's Enough."

**Chapter 9 End**

**You all are probably just dying to know what happens after the "That's enough." Statement huh? Well it's not going to be in the next chapter. But it will be in the one after that. So stay tuned. And also do you like the story so far? **


	11. 10: Danny Vs Rogue and Kitty

**Yeah, I made a LOT of chapters that I never published.**

**Since these two Xmen have no real offense powers, this battle is kinda lame. **

**Chapter 10: Danny Vs. Rogue and Kitty**

As Danny was flying away from the bank when suddenly two teenager girls appeared right in front of him on the ground. Danny just said "Um you know I can fly away from you easily." Rogue just shot back "True. But that doesn't mean were not going to try and stop you!" Danny just sighs and says "I don't have time for this!" Danny then just flies over them and away from them. When suddenly Kitty says "What's the matter too afraid to fight back loser!"

This one word (that Danny hates being called so much)ticks off Danny. And he flies straight up to their face's and says "Do not call me a Loser!" Kitty replies with a smirk "Fight us and we won't!"

Normally Danny would never fight anyone but ghosts but this one word that he hated being called so much makes him very angry at Rogue and Kitty. So Danny says angrily "No problem!" And that's when the fight commences.

Rogue is the first one to attack she tries to punch Danny but Danny dodges with ease. Danny then fires a ghost ray at Rogue but Kitty instantly grabs her and she uses her powers to make them go intangible and thus avoiding Danny's Ghost ray. Danny is now completely shocked that a girl who is not a ghost has the power of intangibility. He was sure she wasn't a ghost because his ghost sense didn't go off.

Kitty then threw a rock at Danny who dodged by going intangible. It was Kitty and Rogue's turn to be shock as they saw this kid turn blue and the rock flying through him. Danny then said "Look I don't want to fight you! Please let's just stop I don't want to hurt you!" Rogue replies "Too bad!" Danny then says "Whatever I'm not fighting you two anymore." Danny then flies away but is hit in the head by a pretty good sized rock.

Danny then yelps in pain and falls to the ground he get's kicked by the two girls. Danny now furious that these two girls pulled such a cheap shot on him when ghosts couldn't pull because of Danny's high alertness in his ghost form. He then angrily launches a ghost energy blast from him that knocks both Rogue and Kitty off of him and he gets up. Danny then yells very angrily to the girls "Enough!" Danny then thought I don't want to hurt these girls but they are just asking for it! Perhaps I can knock them out so that I can get away. But first I've got to Separate the two! Danny then flies between the two girls which causes both of them to jump back in opposite directions.

This is what Danny wanted and he instantly fires a ghost ray just strong enough to knock the girl (Rogue) out. Kitty tries to run to Rogue but is too late as Rogue takes the hit she falls to the ground unconsciousness. Kitty then yells angrily to Danny "Your going to pay for that!" But Danny is no where to be found.

As it turns out Danny Phantom was invisible behind Kitty as he said very quietly a forcibly holding back a giggle "Oh man this one is a classic!" He then plunges into kitty's body and overshadows her.

But just when he planned on tying Kitty while in her body to a pole he realized Oh man I forgot this girl has intangible powers! Anything that I tie her up with she can phase herself out of and escape. Ugghh well I guess I will have to do this the hard way. And just when he was about to leave Kitty's body he heard a voice that said "That's Enough."

**Chapter 10 End**

**Sorry about this chapter being short and lame it is just that Kitty and Rogue can't force Danny to fight and Danny usually doesn't want to hurt people. So this chapter was tough for me. And also Kitty and Rogue don't have real offense powers to combat Danny with either. Sorry. Well stay tuned for the next Chapter.**


End file.
